Lovely surprise
by subhsresaha
Summary: Relations can be break for many reasons… but we must hold on for some time and thing over it again… giving it an another chance..it's not just to break relations for stupid and silly reasons… its all about a matter of understanding and care and concern… though it's a Love, Friendship or any other relation…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey friends.. how r u all... hope all are fine... i'm back..**

**this is the gift for my besty.. Dewdrop29.. hope u all liked it too..**

**Main character: Abhijeet and Tarika**

**supporting character: Muskaan**

* * *

**" Lovely surprise "**

"I can't believe it… mei tumhe kamse kam 20 baar call kar chiki hu… aur tum ekbar vi call attain karne ki jaruri nehi samjha… inte busy ho tum.. haan? Kya mei tumhe pagal dikhti hu? Tumhe mere lia koi parwa hi nehi hai… you don't give a damn about me… I should hate you.."

This was for hundredth time or may be more they were fighting… by the way.. they are the most loveable couple of cid family.. Abhirika..

"Tarika mere baat toh suno… mei kaam mei fash gaya tha…"

"Shut up! Abhi.. bahana banna toh koi tumse sikhe… I can't believe.. tum mere lia.. nei nei humare lia do (2) ghante bhi ni nehi nikal paye? Itna busy ho tum.. itne dino ke baad dinner pe jane ka plan banye the.. per tum… " she let out irritably…

"I know..I know.. per mujhe bolne ka mauka toh do…" he again started with a helpless one.. but Tarika cut him in between..

" I don't want to talk with you… you don't love me… Goodbye…" with this she cut her phone..and threw it on the bed…

She made her way to the refrigerator… drank half a bottle of chilled water.. that day she was in her hyper state and was shouting a lot… as she looked up from the bottle to find her best friend staring at her with her arms crossed to her chest…

" firse jhagra kia tumlogo ne?" Muskaan enquired with an eye brow raised…

"Bohot ho gaya.. aur nei shehna mujhe… har roj yei jhagra mujhse nei hoga… and this time it's Final… BREAK UP.." she raised her hand to quote the last word… showing its importance…

" Oho.. break up.. kitni bar hua yeh? let me guess… yeh break up.. eek do ghanta.. aur max to max ek din key lia hoga hai na?" she mocked her..

"iss bar aur nehi.. haad hoti hai yaar.. okey mei sone jaa rahi hu.. bye…" by saying this she was moving away when Musi said again..

" thik hai jaao..per shyaad tum bhul rahi ho ki tum is insaaan se ek mahine baad shadi karne wali ho…aur wo koi kaser nei chorta tumhe khus karne ke lia… atleast jabse tumhe janti hai… tab se.."

Butterflies filled her stomach at the mention of marriage.. but she also knew that Musi was right at her words… He has been very loving and caring.. and more importantly understanding.. from the time they had known each other…

But this time she wasn't going to give up.. she has grown tired of fighting with him… and she was angry again…

"haan… toh mei bhi toh ussey jhel rahi hu na… uske bahane… aur ussey bhi…" she said with a don't care attitude.. and left for her room…

Musi didn't react to that… as she knew her well and her angry stubborn nature.. she thought of taking to her in the morning…and both of them sealed their thoughts and made their way to bed….

…

…

…

Taru opened her eyes… she was in a room… but it was not her… it was a perfect room… neat and tidy.. with all the things in order and in suitable place… right from the study table… till the cushions on the sofa all are in perfect position… there was a big bed with thick white sheets..and sleeping on it, was Abhijeet…

"huh! Mei yaha kaise.. wo bhi Abhi ke room me? Weird naah?" she thought while scratching her head…

So, to get a better view she reached up to him carefully with cat step.. as if he doesn't get to knew her presence…

But she changed her mind instantly… and shouted in his ears…" Abhiiii… utho…!"

"Abhi… you lazy cat… utho jaldi…. Subha ho gayi hai…" it's weird to call a Senior inspector lazy.. but she knows him very well and at time how much laziness he can show….

Despite calling so much he didn't open his eyes…and moved an inch… then after some time he opened his eyes… and started to search something under his pillow… it was his phone.. then he looked at it and sighed…

"Ziddi larki…ek bhi.. phone call ya message ka reply nehi kia…" he complained…

She realized that he was taking about her only.. and at the same time she was happy that he remembered her as soon as he wake up… but that was not enough to wear off her anger….

"God.. wo samajta kyu nehi hai… that I love her…" he moaned grimly…

But that was also not enough for her…

Then he rose from the bed and straight away walked through her… yes.. he walked right through her…as if she was invisible or a ghost…

" hww… whats this?how can it be possible… he passed right through me.. " she thought.. " haan… sapna hoga shyad…" she didn't complain but stayed there quietly… as she didn't want to loose a single opportunity to know him in a better way…

She looked at him… he was in his night suit.. wearing a loose t-shirt with loose trouser… and his hairs was freaking mad..and anyone can fall flat with his crazy mad look….

His eyes were red, and it simply says that how much they were deprived of sleep…" yeh Abhi… kya karta hai…itna busy? Haan manta hu beauro mei kaam hota hai.. fir bhi… na mere sath time spend karta hai na khud ka khayal rakhta hai… thik se sota bhi nehi hai…" she started to worrying about him.." lagta hai mujhei kuch karna hoga…"

He picked up his diary from the table drawer and started writing… she could not resist herself to look at it… she peeped into it to see what he was writing…

" _dear diary…_

_ I am sorry… kal maine firse Tarika ke sath jhagra kia… mei kavi nei chata tha ki use firse hurt karu… per kya kare hamesha mujhse galti ho hi jata hai… mei janta hu galti merai hai… hamesha usko promise karta hu per ek bhi pura nei kar paya… _

_Itne dinoke baad eksath thora time spend karne ke lia socha tha… per maine uss per bhi pani pher dia… usski gussa jayesh hai…_

_Mei kal bohot tired ho gaya tha… upar se itna busy schedule.. but I know you are also important to me Tarika… mei karu bhi toh kya karu… kher galti jab hui hai… mafi toh muijei mangna hoga… ab aur nei jhagar sakta mei mere princess ke sath.. upar se madam ji ka gussa… _

_Aisa lagta hai abb ussey surprise aur nei chupa paungi… ab iss jhagre ko aur nei barne de sakti mei… ussey bata dena chaiye .. nei dikha dena chaiye uska surprise… haaan yehi sahi rahega…"_

"Bosssss!" somebody called him from outside… At first she was frightened for no reason… she know that voice and liked that person too… but she was not expecting that person to spot her in that room… that to in the early of the morning…in her night suit…

So, Abhi shut his diary and placed that in its suitable place..and of to meet that person…

As as he left.. the room was shaking… She tried to hold the chair in front of her but she couldn't.. she fell down and was being dragged away in circles….as if she was falling down from a great height…

…

…

…

She woke up with a start.. someone was dragging her blanket… " utho.. jaldi..jaldi…" Musi was literally screaming…

"kya hai Musi.. sone do na… itni subha subha.. itna chilla kyu rahe ho…" Tru responded irritably..

She looked.. it was her room only… " Toh sacheme wo sapna hi tha.. but its nice… agar sach hota toh aur bhi accha hota… " she thought while playing a tug of war with the blanket with Musi…

"Dada (as Musi calls Abhijeet ) ka call aya tha.. wo ek gante me aah raha hai yaha.. " she said while dragging the blanket fully…

"who cares? Mei use bat nei karne wali…" Taru said.. followed by a big yawn…

Musi laughed a bit and hit Taru with a pillow… " Abb utho bhi… and jaldi se ready jo jao.. wo bol raha tha ki tumhe kahi leke jane wala hai…" she said while completing her task fully… but taking off Taru's sleepy drowsiness…

"per kaha jana hai?"

"he said it's a surprise for you…" Musi winked at her and left the room…

**After about one hour…**

"Abhi… mei pehle batadu ki mei tumse koi baat nei karna chati… agar tumhe samaj nei aa raha hai to bata du ki mei abhi tak tumse naraz hu…" she said while sitting in the passenger seat of the car with her arms folded…

"yehi baat pichle 10 minute me daas bar bol chuki ho tarika… aur fir bhi tumhe lagta hai ki tum baat nei kar rahe ho.. mujhse…" he asked with a pure smirk in his face…

"No.." she said in a straight tone.. " Tum mujhe kaha leke jaa rahi ho.. " she added and he smiled again because she was taking with him…

That was the thing… may be she was angry on him.. but it's lifetime is only for some hour.. or for a night..but she can't control herself to talk with him…

"Dekhte jao meri jaan.. thora wait toh karo.. saab pata chal jayega…"

After some minutes or so… Abhi stopped the car.. and pointed towards the big house in front of them…

"Abhi ! yeh kaha ley aye ho mujhe…"

"Home! sweet home…" he said smiling..

"Home? Kiska ghar hai yeh… nahi yeh tumhara ghar hai na hi mera.. fir?" she asked him in confusion…

" its our home buddhu… hamara ghar.. matlab hum dono ka ghar…"

" kya?" that was all she could say at that moment.. even she didn't bother that abhi has called her Buddhu…

Her mouth fell open.. as she looked upon the beautiful building in front of her…

"Abhi.. plz majak mat karo.." she asked still couldn't believe her eyes…

"jaan mei majak kyu karunga… yehi toh hai tmhari surprise…"

"pinch me…"

"what?"

"I said pinch me.." she ordered and abhi did the as told…"Aaouch.. inti jor se bhi nei…"

She jumped out of the car and was running in joy… she ran to the big black gate..which opened into a beautiful garden…that split into two because of the tiled floor making way to the main door of the house…

She followed the tiles and reached the door… it was a wooden door with floral motive curved on it.. she opened that to see a beautiful hall.. the work was still not complete… there was no furniture and interior decorating works were also not done properly… all over the house there was dust and wood peelers.. which clearly states that the work are in progress…

It was a big house and very much spacious and airy… there were large glass windows which helps the light and air to made their way to the house…

She still couldn't believe that it was their house… it was very much overwhelming for her.. as it was secret desire to have a beautiful house of her own.. not only her own…a house of them.. where she could start her new married life with her dear one…

She could not speak any word… there was too much too take in…she thought… if it's a dream then nothing could better than this.. and if its real then it would be a better life for them…

"chalo Tarika tmhe humara ghar dikate haii… " with this Abhi hold her hand and made their way inside the house… it was a 2BHK house… and there was a kitchen…a study room for Abhi… and also a small temple with the belled door…

Taru started to explore the whole house… with enthusiasm…

"Abhi.. me ina humara ghar mere hatho se sajaungi… wo bhi mere taste ke mutabik…"

"okey dear.. maine kavi tumhe kisi cheese ke lia mana kia hai kya… ye tumahara ghar hai aur tum apni pasand kai sab kuch karogi…"

"Abhi… yei sirf mere nei humara ghar hai… aur mujhae bohot sare shopping bhi karna hai… apne new house ke lia…"

"ha ha shoping toh karenge na… dher sara…"

"haan.. new furniture kharidna hai.. curtains… kitchen utensils… and decorating materials too…" and she was going on listing all the items they will shop and abhi was string at her holding a satisfactory smile on his face…

"Taru…okey ab mere sath aao tmhe kuch dikhana hai…" he said putting a halt in her shopping list…

"kya? Abhi aur bhi kuch baki hai… " she asked surprisingly…

Then Abhi took her to the bedroom.. it was a big room and very much bright and airy… then he covered Taru's eyes and made her stand in front of the big glass window…

When he removed his hand from taru's eye.. the scene before then was just mesmerising… as from their Bedroom the sea could be seen clearly… as you can say it's a sea view bedroom… with 24X7 natural breeze flowing into it… though they came there little late but the essence of sun rise was still there in the morning sky…

"toh kaisa laga madam apko yeh ghar?" Abhi enquired…

"Amazing!" that the only word came out of her mouth… as she was busy enjoying the nature's beauty… " tumne mujhe pehle kyu nei bataya Abhi…"

"agar pehle bata deti toh yeh surprisekaise rehta.. aur aab tmhari aakhon mei yei khusi dekhne ko milta bolo?"

"oho.. Abhi.. you are just awesome…"

"hahaha… So, tum mujhse baat kar rahi ho?"

"toh.. mei itni der kya kar rahi thi.. gana gaah rahi thi…?"

"I love you my Jaan…" he said with so much emotion that she would've melted like chocolate…

"I love you too Abhi..!" she replied him with a sweet evergreen smile and hugged him tightly…

After they parted from each other they made their way to the terrace… it was also a small surprise for her… it was indeed an another nice place… with open sky Above and vast sea in front of it… the terrace wall having flower tops on it..and all with her favourite Rose plant of different colour… and in the middle of it lay a long swing.. where two of them can easily sit…

"Abhiii…. Roses! I just loved it.." she just exclaimed in joy and quickly gave a side hug to him… it seem as if he has gave all her happiness in one go… she was really happy.. she then jumped over to sat on the swing…and asked Abhi to push her from behind…with her gestures…

He laughed out loud seeing his princess soo happy and eagerly waiting in the swing.. but suddenly… he remembered something and started checking his pocket…

"hey… yeh dekho..aj mujhe kya mila mera kamre se.. mujhe lagta hai yeh tumhari hai…" he asked showing an anklet exactly that of Tarika's…

"naah.. yeh mera nehi hai…" she said quickly.. but… when she checked her right anklet was missing… " wait! How can it be possible… wo toh ek dream tha… aur kal se mei Abhi ke ghar bhi nehi gayi.. toh yeh waha kaise pouch gaya…kahi wo saab sach toh nei…" she thought surprisingly…

"kya soch rahi ho Tarika.. " Abhi asked while snapping his fingers in front of her face…

"wo.. woh kuch nei…"

Then Abhi goes near her… sat in front of her on his knees… placed her right foot on his knee and made her wear the Anklet… but.. Taru was hesitating a bit as Abhi was touching her feet… then.. Abhi took her both hand and kissed them and..stood up and sat on the swing with her and started to sway together…

Both of them embraced each other in a soothing hug and enjoyed being together… forgetting all their fights…

Relations can be break for many reasons… but we must hold on for some time and thing over it again… giving it an another chance..it's not just to break relations for stupid and silly reasons… its all about a matter of understanding and care and concern… though it's a Love, Friendship or any other relation…

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just a lame idea.. actually i got this idea when i visited my friend's new house.. :)**

**so, let me know how is it.. if u all want then i can continue... **

**will update Happiness soon.. plz review..**

**bye.. Love u all.. tkcr..**

**SS **


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

**Author's Note:** hey.. friends.. here is your Abhirika update… and many many thanx to all the reviewers… huggy.. :) :)

First of all **happy birthday to Aditiya sir aka Abhijeet.. **love him a lot.. and obhio with Tarika.. :) :)

Ok now enjoy reading…

**~~~~~/\~~~~~~**

23/B Sector 5,Malad. This was the physical address of that place or rather you can say it's an office.. where there is no limitation of work time… but the work bee's of that place thought it to be their second home… and the common people often came here to found the solution of their problem's.. but criminals and culprits dare to meet this place… The Cid Bureau of Mumbai…

The big clock hanging on the wall shows that it's 11o'clock in the morning… everyone was present inside the beauro.. except for the Assistant Commissioner of Police …who was still now pestering with the famous problem maker DCP Chitrole..

A lazy air was blowing in the beauro.. and the officers were either resting or chit-chatting with their colleagues..

"Uff.. subha subha dimag kharab karke rakh diya yeh Dcp chitrole ne…" Daya started with an irritated tone.

"Haan yaar… inti subha koi meeting ke lia bulate hai… phir bhi agar koi kaam ka baat hota toh..bas man kia pareshan karne ka tho bulalia meeting.." Abhijeet too started supporting his brothers words.." aur wo bhi aise short notice pe..(imitating Dcp Sir) Urgent meeting hai anahi parega.."

"Aur nei toh kya.. subha ke nind bhi puri karne nei diya.. breakfast toh door ki baat…" he complained sweetly.. " chalona Boss breakfast karte hai.. pet me hathi kud raha hai…"

" okey chal… but aj bill tjhe bharna parega.. mere paas paisa nei hai…"

"kya? Paisa nei hai.. wallet lana bhul gaye kya? Koi baat nei card toh hai na?" daya asked in hurry..

" card bhi nehi hai… aur jo paisa hai wo mujhe pura mahina chalana parega…"

"haain.. wo kyu.. kisne loot lia mere bhai ko…" he said mockingly..

Abhi with a disbelief look turned to daya and asked.." kya? Tjhe nei pata.. aj do maharaniya gaye hai shopping karne.."

As Muskaan has got a day off.. and Tarika had also asked for one day's leave and Dr. Salunkhe cannot deny her request.. so, they choose to spent the whole day on shopping…

"Haan..pata hai.. " he answred casually.. but in no second something stroked him.." Boss yeh mat kaho ki tumhne undono ko apna card de dia shoping karne… (tensed tone) mere bare me ekbaar bhi nehi socha.. ab mei kisse shopping karunga…"

Abhi after listening to his dear brother couldn't stop hitting his head hard…" hey bhagwan.. yaha koi nehi sochta mere bare mei… sab apne bare me sochte rahte hai…" he let out with a pout..

Daya was in his own thoughts.. as if both the ladies would spent all the values of the credit card..and they have that skill to broke the records of their own shopping amount…then how will he spent his beloved brother's money on his expenses.. while Abhi was continuously praying to god…that the ladies would favoured him by returning his card with some balance…

After that duo went out for Breakfast or rather lunch as both the hands of the clock have shifted to twelve… both of them took their lunch in a restro which was next to beauro with light chit-chats. And finally Daya paid the bill..

Meanwhile Daya got a call..that an abandon dead body has been found at the outskirt of the city.. so they left the restro and join the other team for further investigation..

On the other hand Taru and musi were having gala time over shopping their favourite time pass… they were utilizing their day off on shopping for Abhirika's new home..like curtains, house decorating materials and also kitchen utility tools…

Team reached the crime spot including duo.. and soon they were busy in investigation..examining the dead body… asking the witnesses if they have seen anybody suspicious around the dead body..

While Abhi was searching for evidences or the ID proof that dead man through which they can easily get to the person's identity..he was carefully observing the body without effecting the evidences.. at that moment something trickled inside his pocket.. it's his phone…

He quickly answered the call in his genuine Inspector style.. without noticing the caller's name..

"Hello.. Sn. Inspector Abhijeet here.."

"haan.. haan pata hai ki tum Sn. Inspector Abhijeet ho… per mujhe Abhi.. pasand hai.." she said while giggling..

"tum? Ab kya hai haan..mei investigation spot pe hu ab…" he said with a little irritated tone..

"arrey, investigation spot pe ho.. fir bhi do min baat karne me kya jate hai.. waise bhi mei important kaam ke lia phone kia.."

"Ab bolo bhi kya hai.. I'm little busy.." he said in a calm voice as much as he can… he couldn't cut her call.. as he didn't want to face her anger storm..

"suno na Abhi…( with extra sweet voice)hum kaunsi colour ke curtains le apne new ghar ke lia.."

"hein.. curtains.. oh god.. tumhe jo pasand hai woi ley lo Tarika.."

"aha.. bolona Abhi kaunsa colour… mujhe kuch samajme nei a rahi hai…"

"Orange ley lo…" he said flatly with a touch of anger in his voice..

"Eww..Orange.. itni bright colour.. uff Abhi tumhe kuch nei pata…"

Abhi kept he phone away from his ears… while Tarika continued her blabbering in the same sweet manner… Abhi engaged himself in finding further clues.. and occasionally answering his cute innocent girlfriend with yes.. hmm.. and oho…

…

…

…

In the evening around 7pm..all the team member came back to the beauro after a full packed investigation day… the case was almost solved only the culprit need to be arrested..

Mean while the watch man came up to the beauro.. while all he officers were busy in preparation to caughth the culprit red handed… Sachin while seeing the watchman walked up to him…

"arrey, Rajesh tum iss waqt yaha?" Sachin asked the watchman.. and hearing Sachin's voice all turned their head to the entrance of the Beauro where both of them were standing..

"Sir.. yeh parcel laya tha Abhijeet sir ke lia?" he said.. while Abhi listening his name came forward to fetch his parcel…

"Sir, thori der pehle and Muskann madam ayi thi yaha.. per aplog koi nei tha.. isliye wo apka parcel mere pas chorke gayi hai…" rajesh said to Abhi.. while handing him a small gift box wrapped beautifully..

Abhi then thanked Rajesh and returned to his desk..and kept back the gift on the desk and started working..but all pair of eyes in the beauro were shining mischievously to saw the gift… which Tarika has presented him so lovingly…

So, Daya took the initiative…" wah Abhi..kya baat hai.. ajkal bare gift sift mil raha hai… wo bhi beauro me.."

"Ahem.. Ahem.." somebody counterfeit from behind..while Abhi expose his fiery glace to everybody…

"Boss.. gift toh kholke dekho.. Bhabiji ne itni pyar se jo veja hai.." he said while a smirk was purely visible on his face..

"Daya.. abhi koi gift nei kholega samjhe.. jao sab apna apna kaam karo.." abhi said in a typical bossy tone..

"Jaldi kholia na sir.. subh kaam me der kis baat ki…"

"Akhir hume bhi toh pata chale Tarika ne apko kya gift dia hai.."

"Boss.. ab sab itna bol rahe hai toh kholhi do..chalo kholo kholo…kam toh hotai rehega.." daya said patting his shoulder..

With all of their excitement Abhi slowly unwrapped the gift..with so much love and care… wondering what could it be… it was an Iphone… as he opened the box..a sweet baby pink colour phone popped out from it… to be honest it was very pretty and seems very delicate too.. but in any manner it doesn't suit Abhijeet…

The silence of the beauro broke with daya's loud laughing voice.." Ha ha ha… Boss… pink phone tumhare lia… ha ha ha accha hai.. bo..bohot accha hai…"

With that all of them started smiling or giggling… and Abhi was feeling at the peak of embarrassment.. and soon all of them started taking about it… and Abhi kept silent…

But from all of them only one who could feel his state of mind right now was Freedy..he went over to Abhi and consoled him…"Abhijeet sir.. ap dukhi mat hoyiye… lagta hai ne glti se yei phone utha laye… ya fir dukan daar ki galti ho…"

"hmm.. freedy aisai hua hoga…" he said sadly… as he had no answer to what he said…

Then his phone received a message..and as he pressed the key the message contents flashed on the mobile screen… it's a message from bank… rather it's the conformation message showing the details of today's transaction…

After reading the message mobile fell out of his hand… and he was left dumbstruck..with his mouth wide open and his eye balls were popping out from its territory…

After getting the noise.. daya ran to Abhi.." kya hua abhi.. aisa chock kyu gaye… arrey chup kyu ho.. bolo na…"

Then he picked up the mobile…read the message.. he was bearing the same expression as that of Abhi's only a few word emerge out of his mouth.." oho.. my god…"

…

…

…

On the other hand..two beautiful ladies were lying on the floor exhausted.. in the pool of shopping bags.. all the instances of their shopping were scattered on the floor or they were resting on the sofa…

As both the girls were so tired off shopping..which usually doesn't happen with them but.. today it was really a long one… starting from the early noon since the malls open..untill their wallets were running out of money..

But shopping without eating out is not fun….so they ordered Pizza and coke for both of them.. which they were lavishly enjoying lying on the floor of their sweet home…

Musi was half lying supporting her back to the sofa.. while Tarika was lying on her belly… with a triangle piece of pizza on hand and sipping coke from the can with the help of a straw…

"umm.. kya yaar.. tu itni late kyu karti hai.. dekh pizza ekdam thanda ho gayi.. mazai nei a rahi hai…" musi said in disgust.. while munching pizza…

"arrey.. abhi tak toh garam e tha.. agar tjhe hot pizza chaye ho toh khud garam karlo oven me..waise bhi thje toh pata hi hai.. I like cold and stale pizza…" tarika said smilling broadly..

"chi… jaise tu.. waise teri taste… bas ek mamle mei avi tak teri taste sahi nikla… " (on the matter of Abhijeet ;p)

"Matlab.." taru asked instantly lifting her eyebrows..

"kuch nei…" she replied and went over to reheat the pizza.. but only some pieces for her…

Musi returned in a minute or so.. and found Taru fully immersed in her thoughts…staring the ceiling.. musi sits in front of her head and asked.." Kya hua re.. kis soch me par gayi.."

"Musi..oh…I'm missing that black wallet .." she said in a extra sweet manner and Musi knew very well that her besty cant stay way without thinking about bags and wallets as she is a bags freak..

"agar itnahi pasand aye toh wo liya kyu nei…aur ab jo ekbar teri dimag me guss gaya toh jab tak wo nei kharidegi toh tabtak thje chan nei milega…"

"kya karti… waise bhi aj naye ghar ke lia shopping karte karte itna jyada expense ho gaya.. Abhi kya sochta..haan.."

"haan yaar yeh bhi hai… aj toh hum firse apna Shopping record tor dia.. dekhna abhi ate honge wo dono…Ram aur Laxman.." Musi said smilling

"and I'm waiting for Abhi's reaction.. pata nei ushe new gift pasand aya ki nei…" taru said worriedly…

Meanwhile the door bell rang… "loo.. aa gaye teri Shri Ram Chandra… samhal lena.." she said while busy in arranging the shoppers… and taru went over to answer the door bell which was continuously ringing…

As tarika found the similar person she jumped on to him and hugged him happily… Yes..musi was right.. it was Abhijeet who was standing on the opposite side of the door…

But she got a very unusual response of her cheerful hug… he didn't hug her back..instead he separates her from him and entered the house ignoring her.. while she followed him silently..as she knew why he was reacting like that…

Now Daya too came inside the house… after Abhi.. he gestured to Musi about the upcoming danger from Abhijeet as he was looking very much angry…

"Tarika.. yeh kya hai yeh.. bolo.. how can you do this to me.." Abhi shouted angrily.. making the other shiver to core…

"maine kya kia Abhi…" Taru asked him.. trying to act innocent as much as she can…

"tum puch rahi ho ki kya ki hai tumne..huh.. Tarika..1 lakh ki shopping ek din me.. are you mad or what?"

"Abhi.. 1 lakh nei hai.. baas 97359 rupees hai…" she corrected him… in her same innocent manner.. while Abhi was fuming in anger..

" mei koi bara business man nei hui.. ki jo marzi expence karo..Government job karta hu.. uske lia monthly fixed salary milta hai.. aisei agar ekdin sab khatam kar dogi toh baki mahina kaise chalega…"

"Abhi.. maine apne lia kuch nei lia hai.. bas new ghar ke lia saman kharida.. waise.. tumhare lia phone kharidne mei toh waise 45000 chale gaye…"

Now with the mentioning of phone.. the mercury of rage hit its highest mark... Abhi while removing the brand new phone from his pocket.." bolo..yeh kya hai… bubble gum color ke phone mere lia? Kisne kaha tha tmhe yeh lane ke lia..huh.."

"Abhi.. yeh tumhara lia gift hai… aur gift koi bolke thori na late hai… aur tmhara phone dekho kitna backdated ho gaya hai.. WhatsApp bhi nai chalta isme…" she tried to explain him.. and excitement can be clearly felt in her tone..

"Tarika! You are incorrigible.. thik hai new phn gift kia.. atleast dhang ka colour toh ley ate… " he let out irritably..and returned back the phone to her saying.." yeh tum hi rakhlo.. tumhe suit karta hai…baby pink colour.."

Till now Dayuskaan were playing a silent role in the drama… but Abhi decide to gave them some part so now he turned to Musi.."Muskaan tum toh uske sath the na.. kyu nei roka usko…"

"oho.. Dada.." Musi tried to answer but she was cut off by Tarika..

"Abhi.. tum use kyu dant rahi ho? Tumhare credit card se maine shopping ki.. usne nei.. isliye tum ussey kuch nei bologe.." she protested strongly..

She was very much hurt now.. as she knew that today she has spent a lot of money in shopping..and Abhi's anger was also justified.. but she haven't expected that Abhi would return his gift.. like that which she has brought for him with so much love and affection…

Tarika moved to the centre table and fetch the bill of their shopping from her purse..and forwarded to Abhi.. " yeh lo aj ka shopping ka bill.. khud dekh lo maine apne lia kuch kharidahai ki nei.. job hi lia wo sab new Gharke lia.. aur itna pyar se ek phone gift kia tha.. wo bhi tumne lauta dia…" she couldn't hold back her tears.. and her words quiver in her throat as she complete the sentence… and left the room crying… leaving behind all of them shocked by her sudden outburst..

Silence prevailed for some time.. while started.." Dada plz gussa mat kijia.. galti merai hai.. maine use pink phone choose karke di thi.. per mujhe kya pata tha ki wo apke lia tha…"

Abhi was silent.. as now he could realize.. how much he was harsh on his princess.. how much he has hurt her by returning the gift.. which was containing her love for him…

"Boss.. jao..plz Tarika ko manao… aj bohot dant lia bechari ko…" daya suggested him.. and just nodded his head in positive manner… and started to leave.. when daya hold him back and placed something in Abhi's shirt pocket.. and Abhi mumbled a thank you to him and left for Tarika…

…

…

It was 10:05 at night..and milky moonlight was spread all over… and the circular full moon has been reflected on the blue water surface of the pool.. and there she was sitting at the pool side in their complex.. with her feet inside the water…

**Oh dil se dil ka rishta juda**

**Pal do pal mein mitta nahi**

**Bandhan dilo ka tutta nahi**

**Tere dil ka mere dil se**

**Rishta purana hain**

He scanned the whole area and found his princess sitting at the pool side… starring the moon's reflection.. with her eyes full of fresh tears.. he walked to her.. pulled up his jeans up to the knee level and slide his feet inside the cold water.. sitting just beside her…

**In aankho se har aansu**

**Mujhko churana hain**

**Mujhko churana hain**

**Mujhko churana hain**

He then poked her with a finger.. but she was silent and no reaction from her side… he then repeated his action so as to get a reaction out from her… he took a sigh and called her by her name..'Tarika..' in a sugary sweet voice.. but he again got back the same silence from her side…

He knew that she was hurt by his words and specially by his gesture of returning the gift… and he could easily feel her weeping.. he then turned her from shoulder.. and made her face him… his heart pinched seeing his beloved wet eyes… and fresh tears were rolling down from her cheeks…

**Tere dil ka mere dil se**

**Rishta purana hain**

**Teri bechaini ka teri tanhai ka ehsaas hain mujhko sun**

**Main jo saath tere hu phir tujhe hain kaisa gam**

**Dard baat lenge ham sun**

"Jaan.. I am sorry.." he said while took hold of a tear drop which was planning to escape from the interface of her face.. and there was silence again…

"Abhi bohot bura hai na.. hamesha apne jaan ko hurt karta hai…" he said looking at her.. while she nodded in yes…

"bohot bura laga hai na…"

"bohot.." she answered softly..

"tumhe toh pata hai na Abhi ko gussa a jata hai.. per wo kavi apne jaan ko hurt nei karna chata…"

"hmm.." she said while looking at the other side..

"Abhi toh ek number ka buddhu hai… itni pyar se laye hui gift wapis kar dia… Abhi bohot bura hai.. bohot bura…"

Finally she looked towards him.. her teary eyes met with his loved filled eyes… and thought that his last line worked on her.. as it is difficult for her to stay without taking with him…

**In palko mein khushiyo ka sapna sajana hain**

**Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hain**

"Mera Abhi buddhu nei hai… how dare you to say him like that?" she said strictly.. and he found that the her heart is melting slowly…

"oho accha… " he said smilling.. and went closer to her to hold her in a passionate hug…" choro mujhe.. Abhi plz choro mujhe.." she struggled hard to remove herself from his embrace.. but failed miserably as Abhi was holding her firmly.. close to his heart…

**Kaise main batau yeh tera is tarah rona**

**Dekha nahi jaata hain sun**

**Shaam jab dhalti hain subah muskurati hain**

**Khushbuye lutati hain sun**

She couldn't hold back anymore.. she held him tightly and wept.. she could finally breathe him.. she felt his arms around him.. and his chin resting on her head…

"tumne mujhe maaf kia na Tarika.. I'm really sory.. aj kuch jyadai gussa ho gaya tha…" he apologies..

"nei.. Abhi I'm sorry.. muhje aj itna shopping nei karni chaye thi.." she replied him.. while looking above to his face.. and lifted her a bit in his hug to reach upto his cheeks and kissed them softly…

**Udaasi ke lamho mein hamein muskurana hain**

**Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hain**

She again restored herself..into his hug.. while placing her head on his hard chest… then her hand felt something on his book pocket.. it's a familiar touch… so without wasting a moment she slipped her hands in his pocket… and she was right.. it's a big size chocolate.. she grabbed it and started to eat that excitedly…

**In aankho se har aansu**

**Mujhko churana hain**

**Mujhko churana hain**

**Mujhko churana hain**

While Abhi was observing her silently… cherishing her cuteness and the kid within her… her small sweet gestures like now.. that she has started eating chocolate.. without even offering him.. and her full concentration was on that only..

"Yeh kya Tarika tumne pura chocolate kha lia.. akele akele..ek baar puch lia hota.." he teased her…

"jaah.. Abhi.. pehle bataya hota… dekho pura khatam ho gaya.." she said innocently.. with her hands and mouth coated with chocolate..

Abhi noticed her chocolate coated lips and leaned down to kiss them…and cherish the most sweetest chocolate ever.. Taru too responded him with ardent desire..until they broke apart for oxygen…

They again share a warm hug..with their eyes closed.. and both of could feel their heart beat as if it was the only which was beating.. in two different soul… again there was deadly silence and few minutes passed like that…

**Tere dil ka mere dil se Rishta purana hain**

**Tere dil ka mere dil se Rishta purana hain**

He opened his eyes with a splash of water ..he could not get that .. he just turned his face on the other side to avoid the sudden act of her splashing pool water… he too heave a wave of water towards her using his hand… in return..

They busted out laughing… and were enjoying their water fight.. and within a few minute they appear to be fully drenched with water… she then put her arms around his neck and he could feel her lips on his… and he choose to fall in love all over again with her again.. who never fails to steal his heart again and again….

"_**love is when theother person's happiness is more important than your own…"**_

**~~~~~~/\~~~~~**

**A/N:** so, long chapter… bore ho gaye sablog… hope u all like it… :)

Plz review karna… next time jaldi update karungi… agar acchi feedback mili toh..

**Read and Review..**

**Love u all.. Tkcr..**

**SS**


	3. Chapter 3: Costly Dream

**Author's note: **Hey friends… Im back after a long time… updating soo late.. but what to do..I was very busy first of all with my clg.. then with our cultural festival…

Hope u all are fine…

Another new chapter of lovely surprise.. Hope u all like this surprise too… :) :)

* * *

_After a perspiring day the most wonderful gift of nature is a soothing evening rain shower.. it washes away all the unwanted things and cool the atmosphere…_

_Apart from bringing in a renewed beauty in the atmosphere.. it washes away all our sorrows and difficulties .. and also provide us with a fully romantic weather…_

_So, to cherish the romanticism of this beautiful weather all the love birds have flown away with their partners.. like ways our lovebirds haven't left the chance going.. _

_Unlike the other days they have decided to spent their romantic evening rather the fore night together in the park accompanying by their favourite Adrak wali chaye … chatting.. be in each other arms.. and covering the whole distance towards home walking hand in hand…_

_A rain shower is the best thing that could happen.. as it makes all the wonders of the nature more beautiful by its touch.. and brings back the beauty in the nature.. _

_She liked everything about the rain.. loved looking up and letting the water drops fall on her face.. loved to watch all the mushroom umbrellas grew all over the ground.. and loved how the earth smells after it rains.. its fells like bliss for her…_

_And there she was standing the sweet curly beauty in front of the park gate… with a floral printed umbrella over her shoulder.. but the scene was very much unusual… today she wasn't enjoying the rain.. rather she was waiting impatiently.. pacing to and fro.. while keeping an eye on the wrist watch regularly…_

_The loud Fm radio in the nearby tea stall were presenting all the romantic songs at that moment.. __"yee raat bheege bheege, yeh mast fizaayen utha dheeree dheeree. Wo chand pyara pyara.." __and at that moment it seems like salty milk for her.. after waiting so long for her beloved to arrive…_

_She was irritated to the core and was fuming in rage.. not only on him but also on her luck which seemed to be unlucky for her all the time.. every time she expect him to be with her… but her competitor the Work Pressure always engaged him within itself… sometime she just hate it…_

_A couple of minutes passed… and she was there in the same situation.. only the level of her angriness raised some bit.. while the little boy in the tea stall asked her.." Arey didi aj akele akele.. bhaya ji nei aye hai kya… ?"_

"_chotu.. kaise ho tum? Umm.. ha bhaiya just atei honge…" she answered with an awkward smile…_

"_oho.. thik hai.. ap yaha bench pe ake baithie na.. hum fatafat ap ke liye especial chaye leke ata hu.. ekdam adrak dalke.." he proposed.._

"_nei nei chotu.. mei thik hu.. waise tumhare bhaiya ji a jaye toh ek sath peeyenge…" she told and stood as it is with a puffed face.. while chotu left from there…_

_As the rain stopped completely… and the night started to be more darker by its shade… with that the roads started to evacuate faster… few people were present on the road with some of the stalls open… but there was no sign of him any where.. and his phone's bell every time ending on a voice note…_

_After some time her attention caught some roadside-Romeos who were disturbing the pure silence of nature and at the same time polluting them with the booming noise and dingy smoke of their bikes..who doesn't have no other work in their life but to flirt around and eve-tease the girls…_

_They were riding their bikes recklessly.. and were continuously blowing whistle.. and with the worst type of attitude and body language… they just passed by her.. giving a dirty glance to her… where as she felt relieved as they didn't stop there…_

_But to her bad luck nothing like that sort happened with her… the Romeo gang halted to some distance.. and took a u turn.. and she discovered that they were hiding towards herself only…__ Probably it was her pretty face in the dim light of street bulb that made them come back.. She was a bit surprised or rather bit scared when their bikes stopped in front of her..._

"_hello.. madam ji.. kise intejar me khare hai… hum hai na sath den eke lia…" one of the boys teased her… while she kept mum and thought that its better to ignore… and started to move from there.._

"_arrey oho madam.. kah chal dia.. chalo na hum chor dete hai… sathi bhi taiyar aur sawarii bhi…" another one initiated while coming to her side…_

"_execuse me! Ho kaun tum… mind your own business.." she replied harshly and signal towards an auto… as its too late for her partner to meet her.._

_Then one of the guy hold her hand and stopped her from calling the Auto… but she harshly left go off her hand from his grip.. and was fuming in anger.." himaat kaise hua tumhara aise mere hath pakarne ke lia.. jao yaha se..nei toh.." she shouted at the top of her voice.._

"_.. nei toh kya kar logi haan…(laughing)" one of them came across her while threatening her.. _

_But she was a strong girl… she knew how to self defence in these situation.. but weeds of nervousness was engulfing her from time to time…_

_She could'nt bear.. and hit a sharp slap on one of the boy's face… &amp; by seeing that the other boys started to encircle her.. and tried to touch her…_

_Mean while Abhijeet entered in the scenario… he found that Tarika was struggling with few of the street guys and some of them were lying on the ground half unconscious… as she knows all the pressure points clearly..and where it would be effective… he rushed to her.. and tried to freed her from their grip…_

"_Tarika..Tarika.. choro usse..(pointing to the romos) hey himat kaisi hui.. larkio ko chere ne ke lia… jail me dalwa dunga samjhe… " he said angrily.. while tackling Tarika.. who was continuously biting the boys…_

"_chorungi nei mei.. insab ko… larky ko cherta hai… hmm.." she said and hit a punch one of their nose…_

"**ouch.. Tarika.. apna hath samhalke… lag jayega…" Abhi cried…**

_By this time all the rodeside Romeos have loose all their heroism… by getting a nice treatment from Tarika..and tried to fled away… but tarika kicked one of them harder…_

"**Aaaaahhhhhh… Mara dia… Hai mere kamar…aaahh.. tor dia… aaahhh…" he cried painfully..**

…

…

…

She woke up with a jerk.. sweating.. panting.. and stress lines can be easily visible in the dim light of the room…

She leave a sigh of relief..as it was a bad dream but not reality… while she spread her hand to reach the bottle of water placed at the side of her husband…

She felt the place beside her was empty.. as there was no sign of Abhi… and she could easily reach the water bottle… but a moaning sound caught her ears..

"Abhi.. Abhijeet.. tum kaha ho.." she asked in a low voice..

"mei..uhh…mei yaha hu… aaahh.." she could here a painful voice..within a few space… and quickly switch on the lights to clear her vision from where the sound was coming…

She found Abhijeet rolling on the floor near the bed.. holding his waist.. and moaning painfully… " Aahh..uuuhhh.. tor dia mera kamar.. Ahh…"

"Abhi.. Arrey tum yaha niche kya kar rahe ho… kya hua tumhe…" she rushed to him.. and wanted to help him..

But the poor Abhi.. let go off her hand…and cried in pain.. " mat chuo mujhe.. kya hua mujhe?..khud lath marke bistar se niche fek dia.. aur abhi aye hai…"

**[A/N: hai re bechare Abhijeet :P and i tink u all can understand.. the italic part is Tarika's dream.. and the bold part are the present dialog of Abhi…]**

"maine? Yeh tum kya bol rahe ho.. " she was astronished..

"aur nei toh kya.. mujhe sauk chara tha niche ake sone ka…" he complained..

"okey okey.. I'm sorry … chalo ab upar bister pe leto...good boy.." she grabbed him by his hand.. and tried to settle him on bed… meanwhile a small ahh.. came out of his mouth.. as he has got sprain in his right hand wrist.. along with the back injury.. due to the sudden fall..

After she made him settle comfortable.. with the support of the pillows.. she rushed to the kitchen to bring the hot water bag.. and retuned within a few minutes…

"Oho Abhi.. I'm sorry.. sapna dekh rahi thi.. to uske wajasei tumhe.. chot poucha diya… Maine jaan bujh ke kuch.." she apologised while applying pain relief ointment on his wrist…

"hmm.. toh kya sapna dekh rahe the… daya ke tarah darwaza torne ke kosis toh nei kar rahe the na?" he asked mockingly..

"nei…womaine dekha ki kuch badmsh larky mujhe cher rahe the.. aur maine self defence kia bash.."

"wah.. yeh hui na Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ke biwi wali baat.. per tumhare yeh self defence.. mujhpe bohot bhari per gaya…" she smiled slightly in reply…

"Per jo bhi hua nah.. tumhare waja sei hua hai… pata hai sapno mei bhi tum hamesha late ata ho mujhe milne… nahi tum late karte.. nahi wo romeo type ke larky mujhae cherta.. aur nahi tymhe chot lagta.." she told in one go… while Abhi adoring her cuteness silently…

"Accha ji.. chot mujhe laga.. fir bhi dosh merai hua… wah ji wah.. kya jamana aa gaya…"

"maine sorry bola na abhi…" she pouts.. "ab.. jaldi jaldi so jao.. nei to dard jyada bar jayega…" she said while moving to her side to lay down…

"tu..tum yaha soyogi… mere.. mere bagal me…" he asked surprisingly…

"ha… aur nei toh kya…" she answered casually..

"neiii..mujhe nei sona tumhare paas… pir se agar sapna wapna dekh lia toh… na baba na…" while trying to move away from the bed…

"Abhi.. plz.. galti ho gayi na mujhse.. dobara nei haga… plz aise na karo tum… thik hai dekho maine yeh takia rakh dia hai beech me.. kuch nei hoga… ab to a jao… kal kam pe bhi to jana hai…" she pleaded to her husband..

Its seemed satisfactory to Mr. abhi.. and both of them lay on the bed.. facing opposite to each other… with a wall of pillow between them…

* * *

**A/N:** he he… I know its really horrible… but kya karu.. isse acha idea dimag me ahi nei raha tha… pasand aya ki nei.. plz let me know.. good or bad all types of feedbacks are welcome…

If u all liked this part then only I will post the next part… and i promise accha response mile toh jaldi update krungi…

Plz read and review…

**Tkr.. love uall..**

**SS**


	4. Chapter 4: Repentance & Mischief

**Author's note: **A big sorry… to all of you… bohot late ho gayi mei… so here is your update… hope you all like it…

Happy reading…

* * *

New morning rose… the two love birds have till not opened their eyes… they were sleeping peacefully…holding their hands and their heads were touching each other…

Tarika was sleeping.. very close to Abhi… forgetting about the pillow pillar.. which were now scattered all over the bed.. some were lying on the floor… but her beauty sleep got disturbed by the sound of the cuckoo clock…

She woke up… without disturbing her bechara husband… who was the poor victim of her action dreams…

"aww.. my Abhi.. I'm so sorry… jaan bujhke tumhe kavi hurt nei karna chati thi mei…" she said softly..and her tone full of guilty.. she pecked a kiss on his forehead and leave the bead.. while covering Abhi properly for his morning sleep…

After a couple of minute Abhi woke up… and glanced at the wall clock.. which was screaming at him that he will surely be late today.. for the beauro..

He woke up with a jerk.. and as a result he got hurt again on his sprain back… and with this Tarika too came out of the bathroom hurriedly… and said.. " Abhi aram se… tumhe chot ayi hai na kamar me… aise jhatka lagne se aur dard hota hai…"

Abhi was quite and was adoring his wife's care and concern.. who was busy settling him properly.. by placing pillow behind his back…

"Ab.. tum thk ho nah… bohot jorse laga hai na tmhe?" taru asked politely while checking her wrist.. which has swollen due to sprain..

But Abhi didn't say any thing… as he was so engrossed into his lovely caring wife… and thought to enjoy the moment…

"Ahhh.. tarika.." he flinched his hand back in pain… as tarika was applying pain relief spay on it..

But do you think..our senior inspector is so delicate.. that he got a serious injury after a fall from just a 2.5 foot height?

Yes… you are right.. although he got hurt..as it was a sudden fall.. but its not like he would sit back at home… and most importantly made his princess feel guilty…

But his naughty mind was planning some thing else… he don't want to lose the great opportunity of being nursed or cared by his beloved wife.. that to unconditionally…

While Abhi was planning for the mischievous act.. whereas Tarika was felling more and more guilty for her last night deed..

She put a crap bandage on Abhi's sprained hand… helped Abhi to reach the toilet.. while taru said.. " Abhi tum jao andar… aur mei ek stool pehle sei rakh dia hai.. uspe baith kea aram se hot water bath ley lena… you will feel good.. mei yaha bahar hi khari hu.. tumhe kuch chaye ho toh puch lena…" she was repenting for her deed..

"ok.. mei karta hu.. " he obliged.. and entered into the toilet slowly… after closing the door.. he busted out in laugh.. though softly.. as he don't want to spoil the opportunity…

After a couple of minute he came out of the bathroom rubbing his head with the towel.. and found tarika was settling his cloths on the bed.. and the other necessary items.. while she was already done with herself..

As Tarika faces Abhi.. he again switched off to the sick mode… and winched in pain.. as if he was feeling pain while rubbing his hairs… while tarika came to him.. took off the towel from him.. and made him sit on the nearby chair.. and started drying his hairs…

While abhi was enjoying every bit of the moment… the closeness between him and tarika.. the sweet smell of her body.. and her touch…

Unlike this.. today he was also having problem to button his shirt… and do other regular things… but don't worry.. Tarika was there with him… in every respect.. helping him silently… out of mere guilty..

Tarika buttoned his shirt.. and wear him his blazer.. comb his hairs.. and support him to went out of their room to the dining space to have breakfast..

Tarika went to prepare the breakfast.. and also to prepare their lunch box ready… while Abhi was reading the news paper… and smiling mischievously.. in between tarika came and placed a hot water bag behind Abhi's back… so as to provide comfort…

Poor Tarika… she was so much concerned about Abhi's injury… but she was totally unaware.. how she has got trapped in Abhi's annoying plan…

He again enacted his plan on the breakfast table… as she served the breakfast.. he started his drama… being a caring wife… taru feed Abhi his breakfast.. which was simple toast and coffee…

Tarika while feeding Abhi.. initiated as.." Abhi.. can I have a request.."

"hmm.. kyu nei.. bolo nah.."

"wo.. Abhi.. wo tum kisiko mat batana.. tumhe yeh chot kyu ayi hai.. please… I'm guilty for my act.. tum Daya ko bhi mat batana… please Abhi…" she pleaded while holding his hand..

"don't worry Tarika.. mey kisiko nei bataungi.. agar puche toh kuch aur bol dunga…"he smiled while assuring her…

Then after finishing both of their breakfast.. Tarika picked up Abhi's file along with her.. and went out for their job…

Abhi was sitting in the passenger sit of her car… while she drove off to the beauro… as she thought to drop her sick husband to his work place…

…

…

In the cid beauro..

"good morning everyone.." he entered the beauro.. and glanced over his juniors.. who were either busy.. or discussing about the present case… except for the second in command who was not yet present in the beauro…

It was quiet unusual.. that Abhijeet was not in the beauro on time.. so he asked.." Daya.. Abhijeet abhi tak nei aye…"

"nei Sir.. ab tak toh a jana chaye tha… ho sakta hai apne khabri se milne gaya ho…"

Acp Sir nodded in positive… and was about to go to his cabin.. when the second in command reached the beauro.. supported by her wife..

After watching them.. all of them came hurriedly towards them.. and helped him to take a sit…

"Kya hua Abhijeet tumhe… chot kaise ayi? Kisine hamla kar dia appe Sir? Kab hua yeh.. kal tak toh thik tha? Humme kyu nei bataye sir apne? Kaha lagi hai chot? Tarika tum hume kyu nei batayi?.." bundles of questions were there in front of Abhirika…

"Arey bas.. bas.. aur kitna sawal puchoge eksath…" he stopped them while raising his hand… " mujhe kuch nei hua… bas aisei thora chot a gaye… koi hamla wamla nei hua… "

"hath pe chot.. thik se chala nei jar aha hai.. aur tum bol rahe ho kuch nei hua… Abhi kamsekam mujhe toh inform karte…" daya complaint…while turning to tarika he said.. " tarika tum bhi toh mujhe bata sakte the…" while tarika was silently standing there…

"Daya.. kya yaar tu bhi…khamokha tension le raha hai.. bola na mei ekdam thik hu… ghar pei thora sa chot lag gaya… Sir I'm alright… freddy.. sachin.. Tasha.. muskaan mei ekdam thik hu… "

"Abhijeet apna khayal rakhna… aur tum log bhi jao.. apna kaam karo…" Acp ordered..

"Abhijeet.. mei bhi chalti hu.. tum apna khyal rakhna… kamar or haath pe jyada jor mat dalna.." Tarika too went to forensic lab..

Here Daya again came to Abhi for clearing his confusion…

"Abhi.. ab toh batao chot kaise lagi… wo bhi gharme… Tarika ne pitai to nei kardi?" he asked while smiling..

"hmm.." he responded unknowingly..

"kya? Tarika ne sach me pitaii ki? Ha ha ha…"

"Areey nei.. nei.. wo nahte waqt soap me pair a gaya.. aur bathroom me pishal gaya… hath pe and kamar mei chot aya…"

"oooo… dhan rakho… hamesha agar tarika ke bare me sochoge toh yeh haal hoga…" he left from there quickly…

"Dayaaa… sudhar ja.. nei toh ekdin mei tera pitaii kar dunga…" Abhi warned him and goes back to his work…

…

…

Fortunately no case has been reported on that day… it was lunch and Acp sir was also not there in the beauro.. so all the work bees were feeling independent.. and started to move to their respective lunch zone..

Now what about our Drama king… if he want to continue his prank.. he couldn't leave the beauro.. as he got a injured back…

But this time also.. Tarika helped him to continue his annoying drama… she came up to the beauro.. with a lunch box.. to have their lunch together…

"Ahem… aj yeh kya ho gaya… ulti Ganga kyu behne lagi…" Daya initiated mockingly.. as he saw Tarika's presence in beauro..

"wah ji.. Dr. sahiba khud a gayi aj beauro mei… kya baat hai..(wink) beemar pati ka sewa ho rahi hai… chalo bhai beauro khali kardo… fatafat… " Muskaan too joined daya in this teasing session..and left from there quickly.. while pulling Daya with her…

"Tarika.. tum yaha kyu aye… " Abhi said as he stood up from his place..

"Abhi.. mei nei ati toh tum lunch kaise karte… back pain hai… iss halat me canteen toh nei ja sakte… upar se hath mei bhi sprain hai…" she justified him.. while setting the lunch boxes… then she forwarded a spoon full of food to Abhi…

At first Abhi want to protest.. but again his devil mind started to work… he gave a mischievous smile.. unnoticed by Tarika.. and continued his eating…

"aha.. Biwi ke hath se khane ka mazai kuch aur hota hai… Abhijeet beta.. sei le apna biwi ki sewa… he he he.. " he thought…

Bechari Tarika… all her repentance gone waste… :( :(

Then they finished their lunch.. and again go back to their work…

Like this the whole day spent away… and Abhi continued his drama… while Tarika was still feeling guilty for her deed…

…

…

Night time at Abhirika's residence..

Tarika was making dinner in the kitchen.. while she have asked abhi to take rest…

By now Abhi was bored to play the role of a sick husband… and was getting irritated to lie down quietly… even he was feeling bad.. that he had made Tarika do all the things around the day out of guiltiness..

So he left the room and slowly approaching the kitchen.. to confess his Act.. here Tarika was busy in the kitchen… where she was trying to pick some heavy container from the top most shelf.. while standing on a stool..

The day was really bad for Tarika.. she was taking out the container when the stool slips and…. BOOOM…AHHH…

The container full of flour landed on the floor… while our princess who was supposed to land on the floor..landed safely.. on a cosy yet a strong place…

She opened her eyes slowly…with lots of fear in it…but couldn't see any thing.. . except for the white atmosphere… around her…

There she was lying safely on his beloved strong hands… and both of them totally covered with the white blanket of flour… both of them had a sweet eye lock.. and it seems that prince of flour standing with the princess of flour… in their palace of kitchen…

"Abhi…"

"Tarika.."

They could utter only this… and was cherishing the moment of closeness… and feeling safe to be with each other…

Then they came out of their sweet trance as the pressure cooker blow its whistle… and Abhi landed Tarika safely on her feet… but he don't have the idea of the storm that have already stroke between them..

"Abhi.. tum yaha.. kaise.." tarika asked him… putting both her hands on her waist..

"wo..mei.. Pani.. ha ha Pani pine aya tha…"

"accha…(raising her eyebrow) per mai toh room mei tumhare liye pani rakhe ke ayi thi…"

"wo… mei.. dekha ki tum gir rahe… "

"oho… mei gir rahi thi.. toh tum mujhe pakar lia… wah hath ka dard theek ho gaya tumhare… aur kamar ka?" she said every word chewing.. while he was having loose of words..

"jise subha se saam take k spoon pakarne se hath me dard ho raha tha… do kadam chalne se kamar dard hone lagta hai… wo 5-6 minute tak mujhe uthate rahe.. wah ji wah…"

"Tarika suno toh.." he tried to spoke but got interrupted harshly..

"Ab safai deni ki koi zarurat nei hai… jhoot.. pura din tum mujhe jhoot bolte rahe… aur mei budhu ki tarah guilty feel karti rahi… tabhi to mei sochu.. itne kam height se girne se itna dard kyu hoga… khamokha apne kya ki pryachit karne chali thi mei…" she angrily left the kitchen.. while Abhi was standing still.. feeling guilty…

…

The whole house was dipped in silence… clock's tick tock can be heard clearly… while Tarika was there in the bed room.. sitting on the window pane and looking outside.. the beautiful beach…

While Abhi was sitting in the swing in the veranda..and was also wondering the beautify of the sea beach.. that was dipped in the crescent moonlight..

Both of them knew their mistakes..and Abhi also knew how much injustice he had done with Tarika…so now to sort every thing both of them need some time…

And in this situation.. the sea plays an important role.. to calm them… to provide sooth and serenity.. they counted the waves.. and their hearts got connected.. and it started to converse.. or started to solve their matters.. mentally.. heartily.. or internally…

They didn't took their dinner… and both of them went to sleep.. facing opposite to each other… again that pillow pillar took its existence…

Abhi tried to call her.. but she didn't responded him.. and acted as if she was fast asleep… but none of them were having sleep in their eyes… both of their minds were busy quarrelling.. or to solve the matter…

"I'm sorry Abhi… maine tumhe hurt kia…" she said to him mentally..

"No.. my dear,.. I'm sorry… mujhe tumse aj aisa behave nei karna haye tha…" he replied in the same manner…

Both of them were having a satisfactory smile on their lips… At first Abhi turned to face her… but he thought not to disturb her… so turned again to his side… while after few second.. she too turned back at him.. and did the same…

After some time.. both of them turned at the same time in sleep.. to face each other… she came close to him… disobeying the Pillow pillars… and pecked a kiss on his fore head…and lied close his chest…

While he commented softly.." lagta hai aj romantic sapna dekh rahi hai.. (soft laugh) " that was not gone unheard by Tarika…

Then he put his arm around her waist.. and pulled her closer… while Tarika smiled and she also placed her arm around his waist and slept peacefully…. The feeling of hugging each other until they fall asleep.. having the warmth of each other's breath.. and don't want to let go of this sweet moment…

_**Sometimes you have to forgive and forget.. forgive themfor hurting you and forget that they exist..**_

* * *

**A/N: **hey… how was it? Bakwass tha na… :( :( Plz do review…

Ok let me ask you people… do you want me to continue this story? If yes plz let me know.. then I have some thing in my bag for you people…

**Dou-Mrf, Preetz, KK, Anjana, jaya, ro,cute smile, sweety, daya's girl, ****MaverickS26, aditi, shreshta, loveAbhi, blueFairy, and all the guests..** Tankyou so much for your precious reviews… :) :)

**Love u all, Tkcr..**

**SS**


End file.
